


Little miss perfect

by TorchwoodWhovian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:36:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29944593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TorchwoodWhovian/pseuds/TorchwoodWhovian
Summary: Idk Smth I wrote a while back. Kinda sucks.Sry I haven't updated, I've been really busy
Relationships: Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood
Kudos: 7





	Little miss perfect

Oliver and I were at a party. Surprising right? He forced me to come. He said, and I quote "You can't just study all day, have some fun!". I just said I would come so he would stop bothering me. But when I said I would come he gave me a smile. God, that smile, it makes me want to melt, he looks so cute- No! He's your friend! This isn't right!. "Hey percy!" My thinking is interrupted by the man himself.   
"Hi." I said looking down. "What's wrong?" He asks. It's not like he actually cares. "Nothing. Just go talk to your friends or whatever." He looks hurt. Great. I guess I can't do anything right. "If that's what you want" he says as he turns to walk away. Why would he care what I want? "Wait!" I say. He turns backs around."hmm?". "You don't have to go," I say while smiling meekly. He gives me that smile again and I could just kiss him- No, no, no! I shouldn't be thinking about this. he's a guy! My best friend at that! "How about we go get some drinks?" He suggests. I nod eager to stop thinking about that. We walk over and i get some butterbeer but he orders firewhiskey. "You don't normally drink firewhiskey?" I ask. "It's been a long day". Why would it be a long day? We didn't even have school today. We walk back over to where we were sipping our drinks. He takes a sip and I can't stop thinking about how gorgeous he is. But that's wrong! Argh.  
The rest of the night is kind of a blur. It all happened so fast. He tells some dumb joke and I nearly choke from laughing. He starts ruffling my hair while I sit there just sipping my drink and looking at that freaking smile, blacking out for the first time. Next thing I know, we're kissing in our dorm. Someone walks in to ask something and I jump back. He leaves and Will asks what's wrong and I finally realize what I'm doing. "No I can't risk it." I tell him. "Risk what?" He says looking very hurt. "I don't even know what love is!" "You could learn. Come on Percy, give me a chance!" "I can't!". Oliver runs out.  
The next day he doesn't talk to me. He doesn't sit with me at breakfast he doesn't even look at me. I keep telling myself that I did the right thing but I can't shake this feeling that I wish I didn't. The next few weeks pass by and nothing happens. I realize that I can't live with Will not talking to me. Not even looking at me.  
"Are you ever going to talk to me again?" I ask. "Why should I?" He says sharply. "What do you mean? What did I do? You know if the quidditch teams thought you were dating a guy no one would take you." I said. "I don't care about that Percy! I could care less. All I wanted was you! And I thought you wanted this to!" He says grabbing my hands. "I do!" "Then why did you jump back the second someone saw?" He asks. "But I can't" I say pulling my hands out of his. "I can't if anyone-" he cuts me off with a kiss. And God I've never kissed anyone like this. It felt so real like he really loved me. "Isn't that worth it?" He asks. "Oliver- I. I just can't.". He runs off and starts crying.  
I decide to run after him. I can't live with him never talking to me again. I do love him. "wait! Yes, it is worth it!" He turns around "how do I know your not going to change your mind?" He says not wanting to get hurt again. "I can't live without talking to you, whenever you walk into the room I smile and whenever you give me that smile I could just melt, not to mention-" he cuts me off by giving me a kiss. "I love you too"


End file.
